Impostor
by Anonymous Girl Gamer
Summary: When Rosalina finds a legendary spell book, she decides to switch places with Princess Daisy. Rosalina, happier with her new life, doesn't want to return home. What impact will this have on the two girls? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Anonymous! Before I start the story, I want to make a few things clear:  
** **1\. The chapters will be short.  
** **2\. This story highlights the main events in Daisy and Rosalina's lives, it won't be a detailed account of what they did. You'll see what I mean later!**

 **This is just a prologue, and probably the shortest chapter, but it'll make up for it in content (I hope!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters. Without Nintendo, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible.**

* * *

"Oh!"

A beautiful navy covered book, decorated with pink and purple sparkles, hidden in a trapdoor under her wardrobe, was finally discovered after hundreds of years.

She thought she knew every nook and cranny of her observatory. Now she discovered that she did not.

She did not know how or why the legendary spell book was there. She had been cleaning under her wardrobe when she noticed a trapdoor. It wasn't very obvious, but she'd checked it anyway.

She flicked through the pages and found a spell she desperately wanted to try out.

To switch places with someone.

She longed to leave her observatory and explore the world once more, the planet where she'd come from.

She watched the world through her telescope. It took a long time to decide who she wanted to be.

She was just about to give up, when she saw a princess dressed in orange. She seemed very different from herself. Cheerful. Happy. Sassy.

She was the one she was looking for.

* * *

 **So, that's it. Really short, I know. I promise it'll be longer next time. Please review!**


	2. A Strange New World

**Hi! This is the first chapter, and it's much longer than the prologue, like I promised. The italicised sentences are thoughts. Oh, and just to clarify that this story involves a love triangle, in case you were wondering.**

 **I'd like to thank PokemonForever9000 for favouriting and following my story, and Destine Star and the 95th rida for following it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Daisy was strolling around her castle, picking flowers for her beloved Dad. Her mother had died when she was young, and she couldn't remember her. It was Dad who had raised her, Dad who had loved her and cared for her.

As she was collecting some roses, she felt a jolt within her, as if she was being pulled out of her own body.

" _Am I dying?_ " she thought in fright.

She could see herself paralysed as her soul was ascending into space. She could see her castle, the Mushroom Kingdom, the whole world, and then, nothing but the stars.

After what she supposed were a few hours, she finally landed somewhere. But something didn't feel right. For a start, she was way too tall, and her dress was blue. She didn't like that colour much. For Daisy, it represented misery.

She found a mirror in the place and screamed. What had happened to her? Where was her auburn hair? Who was... this person in the mirror?

A tall, pale, platinum blonde girl stared back at her from the mirror. She looked like a space version of Peach, her best friend and cousin.

" _Who am I?_ " said Daisy to herself.

She explored the observatory and looked through the telescope.

"Cool!" she said out loud. She could see Earth, the stars, and all the planets she'd learnt about in school!

After a while she turned around to see hundreds of stars staring at her.

" _What is this place?_ " she thought. " _Stars with eyes? What will I see next?_ "

They started speaking in an unintelligible language.

"I'm sorry, what are you saying?"

The stars looked at each other. They clearly thought she was a madwoman. Wait... could they speak English?

"Hello? Can you speak English?"

They nodded.

"Um, okay... I know this is going to sound crazy, but... I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. I live in the Mushroom Kingdom with my Dad. I don't know why I look like this, or why I'm here."

One of the stars started to speak. "What are you on about?"

"Please, just tell me who I am! I'm so confused, please!"

The star spoke to Daisy as if she was a two year old. "You are Rosalina, and this is your observatory. You are the adoptive mother of the Lumas, that's us, and we are baby stars. You mind us until we grow up. If you want to know more about your life, there's a book here that you wrote based on it."

"And where is this book?"

"In the library. Follow me."

Daisy had never been so excited to read a book.

"Here it is."

Daisy opened up the book. Sure enough, there was a picture of "herself" on nearly every page. It was a rather depressing story, in her opinion. At the moment, it seemed the only thing herself and Rosalina (wherever she was now) had in common was a dead mother.

"What happened to the rest of Rosalina's, I mean my, family?"

"You're over a hundred years old. Presumably they're dead too."

"A hundred years old?" shouted Daisy. Ugh, she hated her new voice! "But how come I'm not wrinkled and old?"

"Yeah, it's a mystery to me too... I guess you're just immortal."

"Whoa!"

It was going to take her a long, long time to get used to this. She hoped she could go back home some time.

* * *

" _Wow_ ," thought Rosalina. " _This place... it looks so... different. And so do I._ "

She looked around her. She assumed she was in the castle gardens. There were flowers of many different varieties: roses, violets, peonies, daisies, you name it. The castle itself was enormous, but it wasn't particularly nice. Whoever designed the exterior didn't have much taste.

"Daisy!" called a male voice. Who was it? A friend? A brother? A guard? Dad? And who was he calling?

" _It's probably "my" dad calling his wife._ "

She stayed in the garden a little longer. Eventually a man came out.

"Daisy! Dinner's ready!"

Oh, so her name was Daisy.

"Daisy? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no... it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Rosalina (or Daisy, as she was now) nodded.

The dinner was delicious. It consisted of vol-au-vent for starters, followed by roast duck and salad, and pudding for desert. It was nice to have someone make her a meal for once. No one had done that for her in a hundred years.

"Is there something up Daisy? You're very quiet..."

"No. Just tired."

After dinner she went up to her bedroom, wherever it was. How many rooms did this place have? Finally she found a room painted in orange. This had to be hers, surely? Whoever the real Daisy was, she was obsessed with the colour. Even her hair was orange!

She took a good long look in the mirror. She didn't like her appearance at all. She was tall, but nowhere near her original height. Her hair was styled weirdly. She looked a bit bratty, with her big blue eyes and eyebrows that always looked cross. And the dress was an atrocity! It was too frilly, too bright, too everything!

Rosalina decided to do a bit of research on herself on the computer next to her. She discovered a lot about her new identity. She was a tomboy who boasted when she won and threw a tantrum when she lost. She was cheerful and sassy. She didn't like the sound of her at all.

She had a boyfriend called Luigi and a best friend called Princess Peach. She looked them up just in case she came across them. She didn't intend to stay here for too long, just for a week or so. This was just to be safe, so people wouldn't realise she was an impostor.

Luigi was Italian. He was a coward who helped his twin Mario in saving Peach from a monster called Bowser. He was kind hearted and loved his brother dearly. She looked up images of the two brothers.

Wait a minute, were Luigi and herself a couple? But they sounded like polar opposites!

Then she searched Peach. She reminded her of herself looks-wise, except she looked more real, more alive, she couldn't explain it. She was kind and well mannered, loved baking, was constantly kidnapped by Bowser and Mario was her hero and boyfriend. She was best friends with herself. Phew, she seemed like a nice person!

She was rather looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"I have to cook for you?"

"Well, we are only babies...oh, and you have to read to us every night, and you have to play with us, and..."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a princess, not a slave!"

"Well, you're Rosalina now. When in Rome, you do as the Romans do."

Daisy didn't like this particular Luma at all. He was so cocky and arrogant. She assumed he was the oldest. At least the other Lumas were kind of sweet...

She had never cooked in her life. All she wanted to do was break the observatory window and go home, but she had no choice.

She ended up burning the "pizzas" she made. " _Oh well_ _,_ " she thought. " _They were terrible to begin with, anyway. They're gonna eat them, like it or lump it!_ "

There were a lot of unfinished meals left for her to dump, and hundreds of plates and cups to wash.

At about eight o'clock the Lumas crowded round her, asking for a story.

"Okay, okay! What about this one, _The Silly Old Star_. Oh wow, how fascinating..." She started reading the book. Thank goodness it was short!

* * *

Although the research helped, Rosalina was struggling to act like Daisy. Apparently, she woke up way too early, judging from the looks her Dad gave her. Also, she didn't eat her breakfast fast enough. Dad had noticed that too.

Maybe she should talk to Peach today? She was interested to see what her best friend was like. She hadn't had a human friend in years! But where was her castle? She could use the GPS on her phone. She had tried it out the night before and was fascinated.

After about two hours, she finally reached Peach's magnificent castle. She knocked and Peach came out.

"Hi Daisy! Wasn't expecting to see you today! Something up?"

She remembered what way she had to act.

"No!" she shouted. " _Oh dear, that sounded weird._ "

Peach gave her a strange look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Woohoo! Hi I'm Daisy!" She was starting to regret coming here. "Wanna play football in the garden?"

Peach said in a questioning tone that they had a proper football pitch. They never, ever played in the garden. This wasn't going well at all.

The unsuspecting Peach (she hoped) took her to the pitch and they started playing. Unfortunately, Rosalina wasn't used to football and made many blunders.

"I know something's up, Daisy."

"Um, uh, I have a limp..." she answered, faking a sore foot. "I thought I was fine but I'm not... that's why I'm in such an odd mood... I'm so sorry."

"Aw, you poor thing! We'd better get you inside."

Rosalina felt like crying. She couldn't pull this off. She was a terrible actress.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering why there's no romance (even though I put that down as the genre), that'll come in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Love

**Hi, I'm back! Like I said the last time, this chapter is when it starts to get romantic. The next two or three chapters will be shorter, then I'll make a longer one and finally, an epilogue.**

 **Since all reviews were signed, I've answered them personally. I want to thank Junior BLD for favouriting and following my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Daisy was feeling really depressed. She had been here for a whole week, and she wanted her old life back. How did she get here anyway? Was the real Rosalina down below, enjoying _her_ life?

She missed her Dad and Peach, but most of all, she missed Luigi. Luigi... Luigi with his thick brown hair and big blue eyes. Luigi with his huge nose which sometimes got in the way when they kissed. Luigi with his timid personality and a heart of gold. Luigi, her boyfriend.

She missed playing sports too. If she didn't start practising again soon she'd be very rusty when she came back.

If she came back.

* * *

Rosalina visited Peach once more before deciding to return to her observatory. She had learnt the magic words off by heart before she'd arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. All she had to do was say them aloud and the spell would be reversed. The real Daisy could do the same up there if she wanted, but she'd have to find the spell book first.

She couldn't wait to go home. She was going to say the words in three, two, one...

But it was not to be. A man she recognised from her research approached her and gave her a big hug.

"Luigi?"

"Oh, Daisy, I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you!" he said in his Italian accent.

She'd never get used to being called Daisy.

When he let go she looked at him properly. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself go weak at the knees. This feeling was unfamiliar to her.

"Um... I missed you too... Luigi," responded Rosalina, flustered. Luigi... she loved the name already.

"Looking nice today. Is that a new dress?"

Rosalina blushed. "Um... yeah."

"I like it. It suits you."

She had bought the dress two days before. It was still a bit bright, but at least it was a pale orange, with a plainer design than the others.

"Look Daisy, I need to go now. You haven't forgotten our date tomorrow, have you?"

"Uh, no! Of course not, hee hee! Uh, what time is it on again, two o'clock?" said Rosalina, taking a wild guess.

"Half two."

"Oh, yeah."

"Bye, sweetie. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye..." Suddenly, Rosalina didn't want him to go. Was that what love felt like?

Either way, there was no way she was missing her date. She guiltily remembered Daisy, but brushed the thought aside. It was only one date, anyway...

* * *

 **So, that's it! Actually, if you look at my profile, I don't ship Luigi and Rosalina, I just did it for the plot to work. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! By the way, if reviews are signed I'll answer them personally, if they're anonymous I'll answer them in the A/N next time.**


	4. Five Months Later

**Hi! I'm not sure but this chapter is probably even shorter than the prologue. I hope you don't mind! This takes place five months later, like the chapter name suggests.**

 **I want to thank CapitalClassShip for following and favouriting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

Daisy was dying of boredom, at least it felt that way. She was sick of this place. Nothing but stars (or Lumas, whatever the little twerps were called) to keep her company, and half of them were so young they couldn't even talk.

She idly bounced a ball off the wall, the closest she could get to playing sport. There was no proper football or racket or even a skipping rope, and even if there was, everything around her was breakable.

She just wanted to go home...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina was enjoying herself thoroughly. She had more or less mastered all sports, and behaved so much like Daisy that no one could tell the difference. She hoped the Lumas were being well looked after... Daisy didn't seem like a very motherly person.

She had stayed here far longer than she'd intended to. She was deeply in love with Luigi, and couldn't bear to leave him behind. Best of all, he loved her back, even if he thought she was Daisy.

She loved it when he hugged her and kissed her. She loved it when he complimented her. She loved his very presence. Every spare moment she had with him felt more precious than her family up in the observatory.

The real Daisy was probably enjoying herself, anyway...

* * *

 **Hmm, what's going to happen next? Well, that's it for today, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Engaged

**Hi! Hope you like the fourth chapter! It's short, but not as short as the last one.**

 **I'd like to thank 1 Luigi x Daisy fan for following and favouriting, and Knight Beast X for favouriting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I've answered all signed reviews personally and I'll answer anonymous reviews just below:**

 **a6dhfy4yf4h8:** **I suppose it's a little weird!  
** **Pokmon** **fan34060 : Thanks for reviewing!  
** **Superstar Writer: Not technically. Luigi just doesn't know that Rosalina is in Daisy's body, so he thinks he's going out with her.  
** **ABC123: Yeah, it's really tough on her!**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything.**

* * *

Two years on, Daisy had lost all hope of returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was too bad! She missed everyone so desperately, but whoever the real Rosalina was, she only cared about herself. Why couldn't she just swap bodies with her again? Was two years not enough for her?

All of a sudden, she got an urge to see the kingdom from her telescope (yes, she could finally accept that as being hers). She had been too lazy to do it before, but know she wanted to see it.

She spent half an hour trying to find it. There it was! She could see Peach's castle, and all of the Toads! Now where was her castle? There! Oh, and who was that, coming out of the front door? She looked disturbingly like her real self...

Wait, it was her! Her hair was longer and the dress was less brightly coloured, but it was her all right.

How she'd love to get her hands on the real Rosalina, the selfish little impostor! How she'd like to punch her til she begged for mercy!

* * *

Rosalina was meeting up with Luigi that day.. He'd said it was important. She wondered what he meant...

She went to the Mushroom Park, where Luigi was sitting on a bench, twiddling his thumbs nervously. She couldn't help thinking what a romantic place it was. She didn't dare to think about what he might ask her...

"Daisy... you look beautiful..."

"Thanks, sweetie!" She didn't consider herself beautiful, she liked her old self much more, but she didn't dwell on the subject.

"Um, Daisy? I've... something, um, i-important to a-ask you... like, it took me uh, a-a long t-time to, um, screw up the courage t-to do this, and..."

Rosalina thought she knew what was going to happen next, and she was right.

"W-will you... um... m-marry me?"

She knew what she was about to do was terrible, and it wasn't fair on the real Daisy, but...

"Yes! Yes! Of course I wanna marry you! I love you so much!"

Then he claimed her lips, and Rosalina couldn't remember ever feeling this ecstatic. She quickly forgot about the Princess of Sarasaland as her fiance embraced her.

* * *

 **That's it! I though Daisy would want to punch her, she strikes me as a violent person, for some reason! Also, I made Rosalina's voice a little different, I'm not sure if anyone noticed since she only spoke one sentence, but anyway... Let me know what you think in the review section!**


	6. Super Mario Galaxy

**Hey guys and girls! Here's my new chapter. So, this is the last short one, which I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I may or may not put in an epilogue. I took a lot of the plot from** ** _Super Mario Galaxy_** **. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Nintendo. This time, that includes part of the plot.**

* * *

Her galaxy was in trouble. She couldn't believe that she, Daisy, had to deal with this. It wasn't her job to take care of Lumas and defend someone else's galaxy. Her job was to rule Sarasaland and be a princess.

She knew the basics of what was happening: Bowser kidnapped Peach, and stole power stars from her observatory, blah, blah, blah. She was hoping Luigi was with Mario, but of course, as far as she could see, he wasn't, with the bad luck she'd had for the past few years. She had grown bitter and miserable, and she was a far cry from the spunky girl she used to be.

At least Mario was a human, a familiar face. She asked him for help, but by that she meant doing everything for her while she sat back and relaxed. He could do the rest for all she cared. She'd done enough around there, minding Rosalina's Lumas.

As it turned out, she saw Luigi at some point! It was all she could do to not burst into tears. She didn't tell him her true identity for fear that he'd think her a liar; she didn't want him to run away, she wanted to speak to him, even if he didn't love her.

He was the same as ever, kind and caring. She was so happy, she didn't even notice the ring on his left hand, which was slightly visible through his gloves.

Thanks to Mario, her galaxy was saved, but it wasn't technically hers, so was it wrong if she felt indifferent?

* * *

Rosalina felt extremely guilty. She had left a complete stranger, with no experience of minding Lumas, control her galaxy. Now, the real Daisy had to save a galaxy that wasn't even hers.

She'd wanted to go with Mario and Luigi too, but they wouldn't let her because she was pregnant.

She had made a huge mistake, and now, she couldn't reverse it.

Because she couldn't leave Luigi, could she? Well, technically she could. She was only a few words away from giving Daisy her life back.

No, she couldn't; she loved him too much.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit vague. I did do research, but I'm not sure if I did a good job of this. Ironically, even though I took the plot from somewhere else, this was my least favourite chapter and the hardest to write. I thought the fact that Daisy was uninterested in "her" galaxy would kind of excuse the fact that's it's bad. Please review!**


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Hi, I'm back with the final chapter (but there'll be an epilogue after this, too)!**

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and TheFire-FlowerPrincess for following.  
** **Mysterious Gamer : Glad you liked it.  
** **Guest: Glad you like it!  
SuperMarioSis: I'm happy you like it, I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending of this chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything.**

* * *

"Your room's so dusty, Mama," said one of the Lumas.

"Oh yes, it is actually." The Luma was right. Maybe she'd clean it today. She vowed that she'd do it properly.

After sweeping the more obvious places, she moved the wardrobe to clean under it. It was then that she noticed a rectangular shaped trapdoor on the floor. She pushed it with her foot. It clicked and opened.

She saw the spell book. " _What a pretty book_ ," she thought. She opened it out of curiosity. There were so many spells! There was one page bookmarked, for some reason. She read the spell on that page.

"The Switch Spell," she read aloud. "Was this what happened to me? Oh please, please, tell me it's reversible!" Eight years were long enough in this place. She didn't want to stay here forever! She'd always wanted to be immortal, but now, she wasn't so sure, if this is what it took.

In tiny writing, it said that all you had to do to reverse the spell was to say the words next to it.

" _That would be nice, but... I'd like to meet the impostor who did this_ _._ "

She looked for a long time for a spell that would take her wherever she wanted, and eventually she found one. She did everything necessary and in an instant was back in the Mushroom Kingdom, outside the real Rosalina's castle, spell book in hand.

Daisy was a little surprised. That was all it took? A few measly words?

* * *

Life was great for Rosalina. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter and a huge castle especially built for herself and her family.

She hadn't fully let go of her old identity, though. That was why she'd called her daughter Rosalina, after herself. Luigi had been surprised when she'd suggested it.

 _"I thought you liked the name Azalea."_

 _"Um... I changed my mind. When you told me of your adventure in the galaxy, I kind of liked the name Rosalina."_

She looked out the window of her bedroom. She loved the wonderful view of the countryside.

Then she saw something strange.

A girl.

Not just any old girl.

Herself.

Looking extremely angry.

With her spell book.

She was coming to get her.

* * *

Daisy knocked on the door, and Luigi answered.

"Hello Luigi," she greeted him seriously. All she wanted to do was fling herself into his arms, but she didn't want to scare him. This was her only chance of getting him back.

It didn't matter. He looked terrified anyway.

"R-Rosalina? Why are you here?"

"Believe me, there's a logical explanation... sort of. Let me in and I'll tell you everything."

She saw a small child, looking at her with wide eyes. She looked a lot like herself. Her real self.

"You're married, aren't you?"

Luigi smiled a little and glanced at his ring. "Yeah."

"To the Princess of Sarasaland? Daisy?"

He stared at her in shock.

"Trust me, I know everything about you. I know how much you love spaghetti. I know how you used to be a plumber in Brooklyn. I know that you secretly comb your moustache to keep it tidy."

Luigi looked on the verge of fainting.

"And yeah, I know I sound like a stalker. But do you want to know how I know all of this?"

A dramatic moment of silence ensued.

"I'm the real Daisy. You've married an impostor."

"Liar," shouted Luigi, frightened of this crazy woman. "Liar, liar!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him til his teeth were rattling. "You've got to believe me, Luigi, my love, please, please!" she practically sobbed.

"Liar!"

* * *

Rosalina was panicking. The real Daisy was downstairs, too close for comfort. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but after a while she could hear Luigi yelling at her.

That was good, she supposed. She should be happy that he didn't believe in Daisy's story. Instead, she felt guilty, so guilty that she wanted to cry her heart out.

* * *

"Luigi, you have to believe in me, please!"

"Liar!"

"Luigi, listen to me!" Daisy had to think of something quickly. What did she know about Luigi that Rosalina probably didn't?

Bingo.

"Luigi, please. Just listen to me one more time. Call your wife down. I want to test her. If she gets it right you are free to kick me out. Just give me one chance. Please."

Luigi looked uncertain for a moment. Then, "Daisy!"

* * *

Rosalina was dreading this, especially when Luigi called her. She went downstairs to see the person she once was, and the shock was almost too much for her.

"Hi, _Rosalina_ ," said the real Daisy. Rosalina cringed at the obvious emphasis on her actual name.

"I've a question for you. Luigi, you told me this secret many years ago, and you promised not to mention it again because it's quite dark, very dark in fact. I know what it is, of course. Do you, Rosalina?" questioned Daisy, enjoying her discomfort.

"I-I don't know..."

"You sure? One more chance... think of Green Thunder."

"Green Thunder?"

"You don't know, do you. Well, I'll say it now. Mr L still exists."

Rosalina was extremely confused, and it showed.

"Everyone thinks he's dead, but he's not. He's immortal. Luigi keeps him locked away in his basement, at his house."

"Here?"

"No, you dumb blonde. His other house. Before he married you. Or me. Whatever. Anyway. Luigi keeps him locked up so he can't escape and cause chaos. Oh, and Mr L isn't technically a separate person. He's Luigi's bad side. Now Luigi, do you believe me?"

He nodded, dumbfounded.

"You have been deceived for eight years. Why do you think I so desperately wanted a photo with you in that galaxy incident?"

Tears ran down Luigi's cheeks. Daisy then uttered the magic words and the two girls were now in their respective bodies.

"Get out, you witch," said Luigi, in low tones, to Rosalina.

"And take your stupid spell book with you," snarled Daisy.

Rosalina ran out of the house and used a spell to teleport herself to her observatory. She ran into her room, barely taking in her surroundings, and cried, cried, cried. She was a horrible person, and she'd never felt so rotten in her long life.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were locked in a long embrace, much to their daughter's confusion.

"Mommy, Daddy, who was that bad lady?"

"Forget her," replied Luigi stonily.

"Oh, my girl, my little girl!" cried Daisy, taking her in her arms.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

"Mommy..." muttered Daisy with a smile. "Mommy..."

"I'm so, so sorry, my Daisy," said Luigi tearfully.

The redhead hugged him again. "Oh, Luigi, it wasn't your fault. I'm just so glad to be back! You've no idea how much I missed the Mushroom Kingdom! Is this our castle?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I'll redecorate it sometime. For now, I want us to be a happy family. But... what's our daughter's name?"

"Uh... Rosalina. Um, you might want..."

"Rosalina, huh? I see. How about we call her Rose, just for now? You know how I love flower names. It's only until I can legally get her name changed."

"Um, we'll see," relented Luigi, deciding not to pursue the matter. It wasn't important, anyway.

It was all going to be fine, wasn't it? This wouldn't have an effect on their family whatsoever? No, of course not. That's what they both told themselves.

* * *

 **There's going to be an epilogue. It's not just going to end like this! Please review!**


	8. Epilogue

**Hi, this is Anonymous back with the epilogue, yay! I know I just updated it yesterday, but I'm really excited to end this for everyone. I haven't specified when it takes place, but it's a while since the last time. Daisy is reminiscing on her marriage to Luigi.**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the characters.**

* * *

 _"Her name's_ not _Rosalina. Change it to Azalea. Legally."_

 _"But Daisy, you can't just change her name!"_

 _"Don't be stupid. Of course I'll change her name. I'm rich, remember?"_

That had been their first fight as a couple, their daughter's name. Not that she'd developed any emotional attachment to her. After all, Rosalina was her mother, really, not Daisy. She just didn't want anything in her home that reminded her of that impostor. She downed her fourth drink that day, trying to drown her sorrows.

 _"Can you turn on the lights Luigi?"_

 _"But Daisy, I won't be able to sleep!"_

 _"Please, I hate the dark!"_

 _"You were never like this."_

 _"Stupid observatory... you do realise that the whole sky outside was dark, twenty four seven?"_

 _"Oh please Daisy!"_

 _"How would you feel if you were stuck in an observatory, with only stars to keep you company, and then, when you came back after eight years, you found out you'd missed your own wedding and the birth of your child? How would you feel?"_

One more drink, just one more... that's what Daisy vowed to herself each and every time. Then she remembered their last fight... probably ever.

 _"I'm sick of you Daisy. Why didn't you just stay in your little observatory, we were better off without you."_

 _"It's not my fault! Blame Rosalina! Blame her! Oh, I forgot, you loved her, didn't you? Not me, her. She's the one you married, right?"_

 _"And I wish she was still here. Oh well, I guess we won't be married for much longer, huh?"_

 _"What do you mean? Luigi, what do you mean? Are you asking for a..."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Luigi, no, I love you..."_

 _"Pity you didn't show it. You've brought nothing but trouble since the day you came home."_

Daisy wept as she thought about it. She understood that she'd been difficult, but those words had hurt her so much. She was now a divorcee, all alone in her castle with only the drink to keep her company, only the drink to comfort her.

* * *

Rosalina was sobbing, as usual. The Lumas got used to it after a while. She couldn't get over the guilt of what she'd done. She'd been selfish, incredibly selfish, there was no nicer way to put it. Now, she was paying the price.

Maybe there was a spell that could turn back time...

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? She looked for hours, and as luck would have it, there was. But she didn't just want to turn back time. She wanted to make sure she didn't find the spell book, ever. She combined two different spells and she was certain it would work.

She'd put things right for Daisy, who'd suffered so much, and Luigi, the man she loved with all her heart.

She had to.

* * *

 **Yay, it's finished! So indirectly, it was a happy ending, since it's implied that she's going to turn back time. What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
